1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment monitoring system and, more particularly, to an equipment monitoring system line swap fast recovery method, which allows the equipment monitoring system to keep working when changing one equipment under monitoring from one port to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when monitoring working status of an equipment (for example, a computer or power generator), the maintenance engineer must go to the site of every equipment and then check the equipment, or install an Ethernet and a server in the Ethernet to inquire working status of every equipment regularly through the application of a program in the server. When an Ethernet is used to link a server to the equipments to be monitored, the maintenance work is complicated. When changing the connection of one equipment from one port of the Ethernet switch (or Ethernet router) to another port, the Ethernet switch must be maintained off for a length of time, and then the Ethernet switch (or Ethernet router) must clear all the original address entry from the memory and then learn the address entry for the new port. Because the Ethernet switch (or Ethernet router) is off during connection change, the whole equipment monitoring system is stopped during this time period.